


i know you'll catch me

by v_ichigo_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, also iwaizumi's a nurse, its ok no one dies, wheyyy its the hospital au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_ichigo_v/pseuds/v_ichigo_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends? With this idiot? Hajime faintly thinks in his mind as Oikawa Tooru rants on and on about how much of a catch it would be to be friends with someone on the Olympic Volleyball Team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you'll catch me

**Author's Note:**

> thank u [Czwizard](http://czwizard.tumblr.com/book) for helping me come up with his idea and another thank you to my [beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/room456/pseuds/room456)

 

Hajime is usually what you would call a very cool-headed person. He’s not usually so easily angered by people, no matter how hard they try.

Well, Hajime has recently found out that there is one exception to that rule.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa calls from the hospital bed. “Water! Can you hand me that cup of water next to me?”

Hajime glares. God, enough with the ‘Iwa-chan~’ already. It has gotten on his nerves faster than...a lot of things.

“Go get it yourself,” Hajime says with a glare and goes back to taking notes about Oikawa’s knee condition on his clipboard.

Hajime swears that he can hear Oikawa smile wickedly. “Iwa-chan, you do realize that I have to take a survey on the service here, right?”

Stabbing the pen against the paper, he lets out a huge sigh(or groan) and hands Oikawa the cup, restraining himself from breaking the cup in his hand.

Oikawa smirks. “Thought so.”

 

* * *

 

Hajime is a nurse. He is currently in training to become a physical therapist, so for now, he’s not doing much of the big stuff yet. He’s been training for about a year or two, and Hajime is glad to know that he’s getting much better at dealing with sports injuries and people.

He says people because some of the people that come for either advice or help are, uh, what would you call it, fucking rude. One time, this guy thought it was funny to hold up his appointment for two fucking hours. Jesus Christ, Hajime hopes he never comes back.

So when one of the doctors asks him to fill in for one of the Rehabilitation nurses, he agrees, thinking that it will look good on his training resume, and besides, he doesn’t want to act bad in front of one in higher authority than him.

Such a huge, fucking, mistake.

He takes a breath before entering one of the rooms. He isn’t really the type of person to smile much, so maybe he could attempt a handshake or something.

“Hello, I’m Iwaizumi, and I will be your nurse today,” Hajime says, bowing slightly. When he looks up, he sees a man near the same age as him with hair as brown as chocolate. Hajime faintly registers that this man is very…

Handsome...maybe.

Hajime scolds himself because a relationship with a patient is just as bad as with a teacher and student. He opens his mouth to ask more about this ‘knee injury’ and--

“Oh. I thought the nurse role was for women.”

Hajime can feel like his eyes narrow a little. The same bad feeling rushes up from head to toe the same way it does whenever a patient says something...out of place. Hajime stomps it back down because first, he wants to make a good impression, and second, after about an hour, he’ll never have to deal with this guy again.

“They’re for both men and women. It’s just that--”

He hears a sigh from the other side of him, and from the crinkling of the see-through, thin paper that is on the hospital bed. “Oh, that’s too bad. I was looking forward to who my nurse would be. I thought she was going to be really cute. But instead…”

The man trails off to look at him in the eye, smirking.

“I got you. Fun,” says the man, grinning at him a little too innocently.

Hajime might have squeezed his pen a little too hard. Yeah. Fun. Fucking fantastic.

The man’s name is none other than Oikawa Tooru, captain of the National Olympic Team. He apparently has a knee injury, and it’s been flaring up. Although, it doesn’t make up for his shitty personality.

(Secretly, Hajime admires him.)

“How long has this been happening, sir?”

“Hey, Iwa-chan, are you being paid for this?”

“Do you have a certified--”

“Ah, Iwa-chan, you didn’t answer my question. And don’t call me ‘sir’. It’s weird.”

You’re the one being weird here, Hajime wants to say, but stuffs it in nonetheless.

“Hey, Iwa-chan--IWA-CHAN! What are you writing down? Is it something about me? Go on, read it out loud. I’ll--”

“Shut up,” Hajime says, because honestly, he can’t help it anymore. This guy is such a smartass and it’s driving him insane.

“Uwah,” Oikawa drawls. “How rude, Iwa-chan.”

“Stop,” Hajime starts, letting his anger control the tone of his voice. “--calling me that.”

Oikawa just smirks. “Hmm, well there’s no one here to stop me is there? Oh, Iwa-chan, don’t look at me like that! Let’s be friends!”

_Friends? With this idiot?_ Hajime faintly thinks in his mind as Oikawa Tooru rants on and on about how much of a catch it would be to be friends with someone on the Olympic Volleyball Team.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you mind having Oikawa Tooru as your regular patient?” asks his boss.

Hajime is so surprised, he almost drops his coffee. “Excuse me?” he stutters a little, because is that what Hajime thinks he just said?

“Well, Oikawa Tooru has requested you of your, uh--Well, he doesn’t want any other nurse to check up on him.”

“What?!” Hajime says with a near shout, slamming his cup of coffee on the table so hard that it almost spills. Suddenly realizing that it is out of place, Hajime clears his throat and repeats himself.

“What?”

 

* * *

 

“Yo-ho~” Oikawa waves across the waiting room with a smile so fake, Hajime winces. “Iwa-chan! Hey Iwa-chan--Wait, Iwa-chan, you couldn’t have forgotten about me, right? Right--”

“Come with me,” Hajime deadpans. “Please,” he adds for extra measure.

You always need to go the extra mile for Oikawa Tooru. Hajime has learned that, more or less.

Oikawa frowns a bit and unknowingly rubs at his knee. The hurt one, Hajime realizes, and motions at him to hurry.

Once they get to their usual room, Oikawa flops himself into one of the chairs and starts fiddling with his fingers, humming as well.

Hajime clicks the pen with his fingers and begins to write down Oikawa’s name, when Oikawa suddenly interrupts, “So, you’re going to be my nurse forever?”

Forever. The word burns into his mind. Hajime unclicks his pen, a little more than miffed, and looks back at Oikawa, glaring. “Yes,” he slightly seethes as Oikawa smiles again, real this time.

“Oh, good!” Oikawa claps his hands together. “If I had a new nurse, I told myself I would just request you again.”

Hajime is tempted to ask him why, but Oikawa huffs and leans back in the chair, looking at the ceiling. “It flared up today at practice pretty bad.”

“Did it?” Hajime looks at it for a moment. “Oh, thanks for telling me then,” he says gruffly. “I’ll tell Dr. Maki to--”

“Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa sings, tilting his head back. “Why can’t you check it?”

Hajime frowns. “I’m your nurse. That is a doctor’s job.”

“But still--” Oikawa leans forward this time, putting his elbows on his knees. “Wouldn’t it be better to tell Dr. Maki where the pain is? That would make his job easier, so he would be happy with you.”

Hajime opens his mouth to shout something like, ‘are you even being serious here?!’, but then, he stops. Assikawa does have a good point. He does want to get on his boss’s good side.

“...Ah, alright,” Hajime decides. “I’ll do it.”

Oikawa is strangely silent for a fraction of a second, but then, Hajime hears a click of tongue and Oikawa says brightly, “I knew I could get you to do it.”

“Oi, Trashykawa.” Hajime barks. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

Oikawa only wiggles his eyebrows. “Ah, so we’re on nickname terms now! I call you ‘Iwa-chan’ and you call me--OW! Iwa-chan, warn me at least when you're going to touch my knee,” Oikawa whines, rubbing at his knee with fervor.

Hajime sighs harshly. “Well, at least I know that it hurts if I press on it hard.” He looks at the knee again. “How are you even able to play with that knee?”

Oikawa looks up, eyes sparkling not as much as before. “Oh, I wear a knee brace.”

Hajime nods. “Supporting the knee, huh? Not bad, but from the looks of it, it seems like you're over using it.”

At this, Oikawa’s smile completely drops for a moment. “It’s nothing really. Just some extra serve practice after--”

Hajime doesn’t think. He does the first thing that comes to his mind.

He head-butts Olympian Oikawa Tooru.

“OW! IWA-CHAN, HOW COULD YOU--”

“DUMBASS!” Hajime shouts, feeling his face heat up with what could only be anger. “Why would you do that?”

Oikawa’s face contorts. “Well, Iwa-chan--”

“No,” Hajime says stiffly. “No excuses. Limit the--actually, don’t practice extra, okay? That’s going to ruin your knee twice as fast.”

Oikawa huffs and and makes some sort of sneer Hajime’s never seen before. “It’ll be fine.”

“It won’t,” Hajime says sternly. “The knee brace may help, but it won’t help forever. At this rate, you might even need surgery.”

That wipes the sneer right off Oikawa’s face and replaces it with fear. “I don’t want that.”

Hajime’s forgotten how many times he’s sighed already. “No more extra practice.”

Oikawa whips his gaze back at Hajime, glaring. “Well, you’re not my doctor, are you, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa looks up at him, challenging, as Hajime glares back. Honestly, there is no difference between him and a five year old who doesn’t want to get a shot.

“I’ve had enough of your shit today,” Hajime declares, clicking his pen again to write down what Oikawa’s told him. Oikawa is silent, but he can tell that Oikawa isn’t happy. Hajime opens the door, getting ready to leave.

“By the way,” Hajime whispers a bit. “Maybe since I’m not your doctor, your doctor can tell you what’s really wrong after I tell him what’s wrong with your knee.”

The underlying meaning: _You’ve only got two options; Cut the extra practice to allow the tissue to rest, or surgery. Your choice._

Hajime’s ready to close the door but he hears a quiet voice mumble, “Wait.”

Hajime turns around, catching glimpse of a pouting and guilty Oikawa Tooru.

“I’ll...try and control myself,” Oikawa mutters, sticking his lip out. Hajime almost laughs. “Just make sure that surgery isn’t mandatory and I’ll do it.”

Hajime’s lip twitches upward, but he refuses to let Oikawa see it. Instead, he nods. “Right.”

When Hajime closes the door, he can hear a faint “Thank you”.

Or maybe it is just his mind playing tricks on him.

****  
  


 

* * *

 

Hajime decides that Oikawa isn't so bad after all. Well, when he decides to spare Hajime that day, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa calls, smiling for real this time when Hajime catches sight of him. Hajime frowns. For the fourth month that Hajime has been checking up on him, Oikawa has come unexpectedly early.

"You're early today." Hajime notes, jerking his head toward the door.

"Yeah," Oikawa starts while standing up out of his seat. "Because I wanted to see you."

Hajime isn't sure if Oikawa is hitting on him or attempting to piss him off, so he just leaves it at that.

"Don't be a dumbass," Hajime simply says, opening the door, motioning for Oikawa to walk through first.

"Quite the gentleman!" Oikawa says with a smirk and walks through the door before Hajime can say anything. A little flustered, Hajime tries shaking off the heat in his ears as he sees Oikawa head toward their usual room, determined not to let Oikawa see him like this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa has been coming over to 'see Hajime' more often, and Hajime isn't sure if it's a bad thing or a good thing. When Oikawa comes over, they don't really talk about knee-related stuff, much to Hajime's despair, and in the end, they know more about each other than an hour before.

Hajime is surprisingly satisfied. Despite how Oikawa's personality has made Hajime's former view on him dissolve quite a bit, he doesn't really mind Oikawa's personality. Other than the fact that he probably needs to change it, looking at the way Oikawa often trashes one of his supposed juniors, Kageyama Tobio.

Hajime would never dare saying it to Oikawa's face, but he's grown quite fond of Oikawa Tooru. He likes Oikawa’s laugh (Hajime's been hit by a smooth criminal), the way he teases (unfairly but careful), and his rare, genuine smiles. Most of the times, outside of the patient rooms, Oikawa's smiles are fake. He can tell because of the wrinkles near his eyes when Oikawa smiles for real.  He wouldn't say that he knows Oikawa, like family-knows him, but he knows the difference when someone is genuine versus someone who doesn't even want to be there. Some days, Oikawa is like that, and although he's never told Hajime personally, Hajime can tell.

He can understand why Oikawa would need to know how to smile falsely. He is famous, after all. But how would the press react if they had discovered that Oikawa comes to the hospital more often than he should? And not for a simple check-up, but to talk with one of the hospital’s nurses?

Hajime asks Oikawa this one day and immediately regrets it. Oikawa's real smile completely reverts to his fake one in the blink of an eye, and Oikawa starts twiddling with his fingers, which is a habit Hajime has noticed long ago that he had only did when he was nervous.

"Iwa-chan, " Oikawa says, trying to hide his trembling (Hajime can tell). "Why would you ask that?"

It only takes one look at Oikawa for Hajime to know that Oikawa is uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me," Hajime says, hinting at Oikawa subtly. "But I'm just asking."

Oikawa doesn't respond for a moment and Hajime's afraid that he's lost him. But, alas, Oikawa is okay.

"Well, Iwa-chan, it's not like you're my babysitter or anything."

Ah, the same attack. Well, this time, Hajime knows enough not to take it that way. Instead, He sighs and looks at Oikawa's pouty face.

"Listen, Assikawa," Hajime starts, but he is surprised when Oikawa flinches a tiny bit. So in his next words, he is sure to make them gentle. "I'm worried about you, idiot."

Oikawa relaxes but instead of a sulk, it is replaced with a smirk. "You worry about me?"

Hajime clears his throat. "Well, yes, about that knee condition and your image in public."

The playful look in Oikawa's eyes vanish as quick as it came. "I don't really care about that."

Hajime snaps.

"You mean you're okay with never walking again?" Hajime says, deathly quiet for someone so used to just blowing out his emotions. "You're okay with--"

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT," Oikawa shouts, eyes filled with hurt. "I meant my image. I don't really care."

Hajime lets out a harsh sigh and motions for Oikawa to extend his knee. He presses on the muscle. "Does this hurt?"

When Oikawa doesn't say anything, Hajime looks over to the side to see Oikawa's fists clenching and quickly removes his hand.

"It hurts."

"It doesn't."

"Don't fucking lie to me, it does."

Oikawa presses his lips together nervously, trying to calm his sudden anxiety with a tight-lipped smile that Hajime knows is as fake as faux fur coats. "I was going to tell you--"

"When!" Hajime nearly shouts. "When were you going to tell me?!"

Oikawa shrinks back but he stands abruptly up from his chair. "I don't know, I didn't want you to know!"

Oikawa looks pained and Hajime realizes that he really, really hates seeing that. He takes a step forward to hug him, but he stomps that urge down and ruffles his hair instead. This time, Oikawa doesn't flinch away from the touch and leans into it instead.

"I'm telling this to your doctor." Hajime says calmly.

Oikawa's gaze snaps back towards him. "But Iwa-chan--"

"I have to, Assikawa. You're an idiot for not telling me right away." Hajime says. He’s angry, but honestly, if he shows it, he's afraid Oikawa will be upset as well.

Oikawa forces his gaze down, looking a little ashamed, twiddling his thumbs again. Hajime closes his eyes and breathes through his nose before he does something that he hopes from the bottom of his heart that he does not regret later.

He holds Oikawa's hand.

Even Oikawa seems surprised as Hajime grips his hand tighter.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Hajime whispers. "I won't let them hurt you, just let me tell them."

There's a prolonged silence from in front of him and a muttered 'okay'. Hajime lets out a huge sigh of relief, but the warmth from his right hand disappears and when he looks up, so has Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Hajime gets the report back from the doctor that Oikawa needs a knee surgery. He is thinking about emailing Oikawa about the news, but he gets the sinking feeling that Oikawa already knows, so he decides to leave it for the next time Oikawa comes back.

He'll be fine, Hajime tells himself. He'll be back on the court in no time. Hajime promised him.

 

* * *

 

 

"I need the surgery," Oikawa says with tight lips, slouching on the chair in his patient room. Their patient room has always been 14, and Hajime's starting to think Oikawa did something only Oikawa would do and reserves it everytime he comes over or something like that.

"I know." Hajime says back.

"When is it?"

Hajime shrugs and sighs. "You're the one who decides that."

Oikawa scrunches up his face. "But I don't want surgery."

Hajime let's out a small 'tch'. "You should have thought about that sooner, idiot."

"I'm not really scared for it,"  Oikawa thinks out loud, planting his elbows in the red cushion and slouching even more. Hajime frowns at that. "I'm just nervous."

"Because you're afraid that you'll never play volleyball the same way again? Or by the time you’re done recovering, you'll be out of shape?"

Oikawa lets out a low groan. "Even worse. Tobio-chan will just keep getting better and better while I'm gone. He's a genius, you know."

Hajime hits him lightly on the side of his head. "Stop saying things like that, dumbass!" Hajime scolds.

"But it's the truth!" Oikawa protests. "He is a genius. That's why I have to be better than him. So I work harder--"

"And that's why you're here," Hajime finishes for him. "You worked yourself too hard. Don't you know anything about being an athlete? You're doing a pretty bad job at it."

Oikawa laughs lightly, but it's fake, oh so very fake. "What do you know about being an athlete, Iwa-chan?"

He knows it's a loaded question, and Oikawa must be really out of his mind when asking this but he answers it anyway.

"I studied sports medicine in college." Hajime clicks his tongue, nodding slowly. "Got a degree."

He hears a small 'hmph' from the other side of him. "Iwa-chan, impressive, I didn't know the size of your brain could hold so much information. It seems so small, you know."

Hajime chooses not to respond to that. "An athlete works hard, but he also needs his rest," Hajime chides. "If you don't rest, you end up working muscles too much, and you build up lactic acid that takes even more time to burn off. The lactic acid is what makes you so sore after a match."

Oikawa laughs. "I knew that already," he says, looking at Hajime as if he has won first place.

Hajime scowls. "If you knew that, then why did you do it, Trashykawa!"

Oikawa pouts. "Enough with that nickname, Iwa-chan. All your nicknames for me are very mean, you know."

The way Oikawa juts out his lower lip makes Hajime want to do things to it.

Touch it, caress it...all bad things; unspeakable things that he can't afford to possibly imagine. Hajime scowls. He must be going crazy.

"Iwa-chan, your face is super scary."

"..."

"Ow! Iwa-chan!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-kun, I have to tell you something!" His boss catches Hajime around the corner of the parking lot. Hajime jingles his keys in his hands.

"Sure."

"Ah, you know Oikawa-san, correct? The patient I gave you?" his boss asks.

"Yeah." Hajime nods. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

The doctor laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I'm afraid I forgot to tell you this, but Oikawa's having his knee surgery next Friday."

If Hajime was holding something other than his car keys, perhaps maybe coffee, he might have dropped it.

"...What?" Hajime says, incredulous.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this sooner, but also, you're not required to be Oikawa-san's nurse after the surgery. You're fine with that, right?"

Hajime is silent for a moment. The words he desperately wants to say are building in his throat and he is at a loss for words.

"That's...okay with me," Hajime manages, still unbelieving at the words unraveling before him. Oikawa never told him...did he not trust Hajime enough? Or maybe he forgot? But he couldn't have forgotten, Oikawa wouldn't have. Not about this anyway.

It seems that Oikawa had known about the surgery long before Hajime had.

As Hajime drives home, he can't help but feel the small, empty feeling of hurt flitting around in his chest.

So fucking annoying.

 

* * *

 

 

When Oikawa comes over for the next appointment, Hajime honestly doesn't know what to say. Luckily, like all other times, Oikawa starts the conversation first, gushing about his day or ranting about his genius kouhai. Hajime takes this time to plan carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hajime asks, a little more than hurt. "I'm your nurse."

Oikawa's grin molds into a pursed line.

"Who told you?" Oikawa asks softly, playing with the loose strings of the red chair.

"Who do you think?" Hajime barks.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to know," Oikawa says plainly, crossing his legs together.

Hajime closes his eyes, frustrated.

"I'm your nurse!"

"But you're not my doctor."

Hajime looks up jerkily, unconceived.

"I know that," Hajime says a bit shakily. "But I'm your nurse."

"You don't need to know," Oikawa simply says, brushing himself off. "You're just here to check up on me, that's all."

Hajime swallows thickly. Oikawa is right, it isn’t technically in his place to call Oikawa like this, but he thought he was something more than a nurse. A friend maybe.

"Fine, Oikawa-san," Hajime starts, feeling a little satisfied with himself when he can see Oikawa flinch from the corner of his eye. "I will take my leave now. Have fun with your surgery without me."

He hates saying this, especially when Oikawa already has the surgery to think about, but it is too late to take it back now.

"What do you mean, 'without you'?"

Hajime pauses at the door, licking his lips nervously.

"It's exactly what it means."

And with that, he closes the door and leaves.

****  
  


 

* * *

 

 

He's there when it's time for Oikawa's surgery, but he doesn't let Oikawa see him. He's there as one of the back-up nurses, making sure that if any of the nurses can’t be there, he will.

Hajime eyes Oikawa across the room. Oikawa looks scared, not on his face of course, and though it doesn’t show, his eyes display a different message. Hajime wonders if it’s because he isn’t there himself, but of course not. Hajime is just a nurse after all.

Ah...but...that empty feeling from a week ago never really vanished.

Heaving a deep sigh, Hajime walks toward Oikawa, determined to set things straight this time.

"Hey! Assikawa!"

Hajime can see Oikawa slowly lift his head up, eyes wide.

"Iwa-chan...?"

Hajime glares at him. "What?"

Oikawa looks like he can't believe it himself. "You came?" He asks, voice trembling.

"I..." Hajime struggles to find the right words. "I, uh, well, I have a patient scheduled today."

Oikawa manages a weak smile. "Aw, Iwa-chan, you actually came for me, didn't you?"

"I said I wasn't going to be your nurse," Hajime says with a scoff, but then he catches a glimpse of Oikawa's anxiety-ridden face, and he tries to catch Oikawa's eye. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Oikawa flashes a smile so fake, it hurts to look at. “Nothing’s wrong, Iwa-chan! I’m thinking about that practice match that the team has today, but I won’t be there. Tobio-chan will though!”

Hajime opens his mouth to respond but Oikawa beats him to the punch.

“I’m just thinking about things like how that alien movie I want to watch comes out today, but alas!” Oikawa flops himself on a nearby chair, twiddling his thumbs. “That’s not going to happen. Not today!”

Hajime is frozen. "Oikawa..."

"I don't really want this surgery," Oikawa half-pleads, breaking his facade just enough for Hajime to see a little bit of panic seep into his eyes. "But I have to."

"You'll be fine," Hajime says sternly.

Oikawa is silent for a moment, and Hajime is too scared to speak. He cannot say the words that he longs to say. He can't say, 'I will miss you' or 'I'll be there'. He isn’t sure if Oikawa knew already, but there is no point in telling him now.

"Listen, listen to me," Hajime presses, petting Oikawa's head gently. "They're gonna give you some sleeping gas, okay? Gonna make you really fucking sleepy."

"Okay."

"Just try and relax."

"Okay."

Hajime pauses for a moment, wondering if he will regret this later or not, but he wounds his arms around Oikawa in a half-hug (Hajime doesn’t risk the full-hug. To be honest, he has no idea if he’s doing this right or not). Oikawa doesn't move, but Hajime can think about that later.

"You're not going to die from a knee surgery. Okay?"

"Okay." Oikawa almost sounds as if he wants to cry, and Hajime tightens his grip just a little bit more.

Hajime walks Oikawa to the operating room himself, this time holding his hand. When it's time to let Oikawa go, he loosens his grip, but another hand grabs it again.

"Iwa-chan!" It comes out more rushed than anything. "You'll be there when I wake up, right?"

Hajime feels his jaw hang. Oikawa's eyes wait on him, and it's as if everything goes quiet.

"Yeah," Hajime croaks, clearing his throat while at it. "I will."

_I'm sorry, Oikawa._

Hajime is forced to watch Oikawa's retreating back disappear into the operating room with two other smitten nurses, who are too busy fangirling about Oikawa Tooru to actually comfort him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime forgets how long he's been sitting in the waiting room, but once he gets the okay, he goes into Oikawa's room. Oikawa's on the bed, torso supported with two pillows.

"Hey," Hajime says softly. "You look horrible."

Oikawa's eyes open slowly. "Ohhh..." Oikawa slurs. "Iwa-chan, you really are here! I thought you wouldn't come..."

Hajime bites the inside of his lower lip. "Why would you think that?"

Oikawa usually shows all forms of emotion, sometimes all at once, but the drug is probably stopping him from reacting properly.

"I did something bad..." Oikawa trails off. "I always do something bad. I almost hit Kageyama the other day..."

Hajime almost stays silent for the sake of Oikawa's pride. "You didn't tell me about that..."

Oikawa's eyes narrow. "Of course I didn't tell you! I didn't want you to know that!"

Hajime is quiet with shock, but he lets out a low rumble of a laugh.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, then."

Oikawa leans forward a little. "Iwa-chan, is that really you?"

"Yup." Hajime pops the 'p' and walks closer to Oikawa. "I'm here. Like I promised."

There's a flicker of emotion that flies across Oikawa's eyes. "I really didn't think you'd come."

Hajime shrugs. "I came."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa sniffles, not faking it like usual, not using as a joke. "Iwa-chan, I missed you so so so so so much."

Hajime scowls, mostly because of embarrassment. _What did those drugs do to him?_ He opens his mouth to say something, but Oikawa beats him to it again.

"I missed you so so so so much..." Oikawa trails off. "I missed you so so so so much that I can't do anything but run, Iwa-chan. That's why I did that bad thing. I'm so bad, but you don't really care."

He continues, and Hajime realizes that there's no stopping him now.

"Did you know that, Iwa-chan? I like you so so so so so much!"

Oikawa makes a sad attempt of shaping a heart with his hands, but he collapses back onto the hospital mattress.

"So so so so much..." Oikawa mumbled sleepily. "I like you so so so so so much...I'm tired, Iwa-chan..."

Hajime makes some kind of noise at the back of his throat, but he places his hand on Oikawa's forehead and strokes it.

"Go to sleep," Hajime whispers softly, trying hard to ignore the heart monitor in the background.

 

Hajime doesn't stop stroking Oikawa's forehead until he hears the even breaths of sleep. Then, Hajime gets up, and slowly walks away.

That stupid Assikawa and his stupid heart monitor…

 

* * *

 

 

Hajime is having a hard time. He's looking in the waiting room for a certain chocolate-haired someone way too often, and looking at Room 14 makes him feel like some kind of squeezy toy. It's been a month after Oikawa's surgery, and even though Hajime wants to see Oikawa so fucking much(which is more that he'd like to admit), he can't. Everyday in his office, he looks at the selfies Oikawa has taken of himself on his phone when Hajime isn’t looking, and Hajime deletes all but one.

He assumes that Oikawa's pissed at him, or maybe his doctor told him. The reason Hajime never visited Oikawa again baffles the mind. Maybe he doesn't want to see that chocolate-colored hair, the mischief dancing in his eyes, or just his gentle touch that Hajime loves so much.

 

One day, Hajime decides stupidly that he'll visit Room 14, because why the hell not. It's not like he'll ever see Oikawa there again, and even so, Oikawa's probably happy playing national volleyball somewhere.

 

As he opens the door with a click, there's a shuffling sound somewhere in the room, and Hajime's eyes widen, because it can't be. It can't be the chocolate-colored hair, the big but worn out hands, or the cow-lick at the back of his chocolate-colored hair that Hajime could never quite get to stick back.

"Iwa-chan?"

It is.

"Iwa-chan!"

For once, Hajime throws away his pride and rules and hugs him back.

_(I’ve caught you.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look what i did, room 14 is like oikawa's number and 4 is iwaizumi's   
> wow i feel lame


End file.
